Wednesday Night PCW 10/7/15
(A video plays recapping the events of Mayhem and PCW from the past week. The Switchblade Anarchy is shown retreating from Mayhem’s Kevin Owens, The Wolves, and Dolph Ziggler. Kevin Owens vs Dean Ambrose is announced for tonight. Also announced for next week is Legacy’s World Champion, Cesaro, going up against AJ Styles in a champion vs champion match) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: Finn Balor appears on the titantron. '' Balor: Good evening PCW, and good evening Dean Ambrose.. I may not be medically cleared to compete yet but I can’t let you forget that as the PCW Champion, you are still inclined to give me my rematch. And I’m here to announce that at the Clash of Kings, I’m cashing in my rematch clause. At CoK, it’s going to be Ambrose vs Balor for the title! As for this Civil War, I couldn’t care less about you or the PCW as a brand. However, that championship means more to me than anything else, and believe me, there’s hell coming your way at CoK. '''SEGMENT 2: 'The Switchblade Anarchy comes out to the ring. '' Ambrose: Tonight I go head to head with Kevin Owens huh. I’ve gone up against Steve Austin and The Rock, so who the hell is Owens anyways? Apparently though, he’s facing Solomon Crowe here at Civil War. I don’t think Crowe could have an easier match in his career. Lemme get something straight. Everything we do is for the Anarchy. For our mission to dominate and control this company. And to accomplish that goal, it is very important that PCW wins this Civil War. I don’t fear Rollins or Cesaro, they’re second rate champions compared to all of us. Our ranks are only growing, what with Bray Wyatt joining… We started the flame, and now the fire will burn EVERYTHING down. ''Kevin Owens’ music hits as he comes out to a mixed reaction. '' Owens: Dean Ambrose, I’ve had enough of your attacks and it’s time to take action. I fight for Mayhem, but you’ve made it personal. Now I FIGHT for myself. I fight so that the Anarchy doesn’t put me out of a job. I have a son, a wife, family to fight for, and you will NOT stand in the way of that. Now with the help of Chris Jericho, Mayhem has put together quite a good counter force. Eddie Edwards, Davie Richards, Dolph Ziggler, and myself, we all fight for MAYHEM, and we all fight AGAINST THE ANARCHY. In tonight’s main event, Dean Ambrose, I will put you out, and that’s a promise. ''Owens music hits as he stares the Anarchy down from the ramp. '' '''MATCH 1:' Kenny Omega vs Chuck Taylor Chuck Taylor gets some revenge from last week after countering the uppercut into a roll up at 6 minutes. After the match, Omega lays Taylor out again. MATCH 2: Sami Zayn vs Solomon Crowe Sami Zayn pulls out a surprise win after nailing a Helluva Kick out of nowhere at 13 minutes. After the match, the titantron cuts to a burning village before a man in white and black face paint appears on screen. Toma Tonga: My name is Toma Tonga. Sami Zayn, my brother, you have death, destruction, plague, and famine like no other coming your way. Like this village burns, so shall you. And it all starts on October 28th. You can run, but there is no hiding from Tama Tonga. The feed cuts out and Sheamus comes out from behind the ring and nails Zayn with a Brogue Kick. Sheamus stands over Zayn and poses as the crowd boos. '' '''MATCH 3:' The Wolves (Edwards and Richards) vs The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley) The Wolves pick up the win after Richards rolls up Shelley at 9 minutes. SEGMENT 3: Hideo Itami comes out to the ring. '' Itami: At Civil War I have the honor of facing one of the greatest competitors from my country, Jushin Thunder Liger. However, I have become a legend here in the United States. I was the most dominant champion this country has seen in its three months, and after Civil War, I am going back for the title. Jushin Liger, I respect you greatly, but don’t expect any mercy when we’re in the ring, because at CW, you’re just another target I need to eliminate before I go back to reclaiming glory. ''Shinsuke Nakamura’s music hits as he comes out to a big pop. '' Nakamura: Let’s talk about legends in Japan. I’m one of them. But just like you, I’ve found success here in the United States too. Itami, I’ve actually competed for the PCW title, and I do hold the PCW medal which means I’ll be competing for it again soon. Don’t talk about glory, and don’t acting like beating a has been like Jushin Liger will prove anything. ''The crowd starts to turn on Nakamura a little. '' Nakamura: That being said, if you want to prove yourself, then I’m laying out a challenge for this medal. Next week, I’ll take you on one on one, and when I send you packing, you’ll see who the real legend is. ''Nakamura walks back and the crowd gives a mixed reaction. '' '''MATCH 4:' John Cena and Christian vs Samoa Joe and Kane Joe and Kane pick up the victory at 11 minutes when Samoa Joe low-blows Cena while the ref isn’t looking. After the match, Rusev runs down and begins beating on Cena and Christian with Joe and Kane until Kurt Angle makes the save! Angle sends Rusev packing but Drew McIntyre runs in and takes Angle down, until Roman Reigns comes out. Reigns nails McIntyre with a superman punch and sends the heels retreating. SEGMENT 4: Adam Cole is backstage talking to Kenny Omega when Paige comes up to him. '' Paige: Adam can I have a minute? Cole: Sure but hurry it up. Paige: Adam, why are you targeting Kazuchika Okada? Cole: Haha. Is that a question? That guy is a pansy and a fluke. I don’t care if he beat John Cena in his debut. I don’t care if I cost him the MITB briefcase. What I do care about is the fact that Okada is being touted as the next big thing when he doesn’t even come close to matching my talent. He’s not here tonight after my attack last week and that’s saying something. Civil War won’t be so civil after I drive his ass into the ground again. Now Paige, get out of my way, I got some business to attend to baybay. '''MATCH 5:' Adam Cole vs Apollo Crews Apollo Crews picks up the win at 10 minutes with a standing Moonsault after Okada runs in through the crowd and distracts Cole on the apron. After the match, Okada lays Cole out with a Rainmaker lariat and poses. MAIN EVENT: Kevin Owens vs Dean Ambrose The match ends in a no contest after Baron Corbin and Braun Stowman interfere. Corbin and Stowman beat down Owens until The Wolves and Dolph Ziggler make the save. AJ Styles runs out to even the odds and a huge brawl erupts. Stowman and Corbin eliminate The Wolves but Owens and Ziggler send them out of the ring too. Ambrose nails Ziggler with Dirty Deeds while Owens manages to powerbomb Styles out of the ring. Owens and Ambrose are the only ones left in the ring as they begin brawling. Ambrose quickly gets the upper-hand on Owens until SETH ROLLINS RUNS DOWN! Rollins runs past Owens and knees Ambrose in the face before nailing him with the Pedigree! Owens looks at Rollins but Rollins rolls out of the ring and walks to the ramp. Owens and Rollins stare down a bit until Solomon Crowe comes through the crowd and bashes Owens over the head with his MITB briefcase. The show ends with Crowe helping Ambrose up while Rollins holds up the World Heavyweight Championship on the ramp. '' '' '' '' '' ''